


Desperate for the Vaccine

by Disneyfan1234



Series: Smut-ventures [3]
Category: Script Offer - Fandom, f4m - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fdom, Swallowing, blowjob, f4m - Freeform, kind of comedic?, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: This script is written by an adult, to be performed by adults, to be read and listened to by adults. This is strictly 18+.A woman comes into your vaccine clinic desperate to be penetrated and injected. She uses her special talents to do so.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Smut-ventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/478738
Kudos: 2





	Desperate for the Vaccine

**Author's Note:**

> There are two characters in this script. The listener (M) who is a doctor at a vaccine clinic, and the woman trying to get vaccinated (F).
> 
> This is a short and dumb one. It’s encouraged to be a little goofy with it.
> 
> Actions and other details are contained with []
> 
> This script is not carved into stone. Feel free to change anything you desire as a performer. Improv is encouraged, as are sound effects. Please, most importantly, have fun!  
> -Used-Draft

Hi, I’m here for the vaccine.  
No, I’m not an essential worker.  
No, I don’t have any health conditions.  
No! Please, I need the vaccine! Please! You don’t understand! I’ve been trapped alone in my house for over a year! Do you know what that means? I haven’t gotten fucked in over a year! Do you know what that’s like? Oh, you do? Exactly, so you know how awful it is. Listen. I’ve been talking to this super fucking hot firefighter for a while and he’s in town tonight, and I just need that vaccine so I can, you know, get fucked.   
Alright, fine, what do you want for it? I’ll show you my tits, you can bend me over and spank me, I can suck your dick, yeah, I’ll suck your Dick for the vaccine, that seems fair. Take your pants off. Help me practice for tonight.   
[she yanks down the doctors pants and starts playing with his dick]   
You like that? How long has it been since you’ve felt someone else’s hand wrap around your cock? I imagine it’s been a while from how hard it’s getting for me.   
[she wraps her lips around the tip and gradually tries to add more, rusty from being a year out of practice]  
Mmph, it’s been a while, I’ll have to get back into the swing of things! Mmm.  
Oh baby, you’re going to cum already? I can’t blame you, it must’ve been quite a while since you’ve had someone as hot as me suck your dick so well, especially since you look like, well, you know, you. But it’s all fine, I’m glad you’re about to cum, cause I’m starving baby. I haven’t swallowed cum in a year and I miss the warm, salty taste it leaves behind as it slides down my throat, so are you going to feed me baby? Are you going to cum for me? Go ahead, do it, I want you too, yes, Yes!  
[she takes his load in her mouth, swallowing it with a satisfying gulp,]  
Ahhh, fantastic. Now comes the fun part, I want you to give it to me. Penetrate me, slowly, and carefully, and inject me with your fluids. Can you do that for me baby?   
No, I’m talking about the vaccine you fucking pervert. Just inject me already


End file.
